Monster
by Awsum Grammar Nazi
Summary: WARNING: THE CHARACTERS ARE 2P CHARACTERS (just thought you'd like to know) I can't think of a summary soooo... Luciano Vargas is turning six when he finally snaps... thats the best I got read and find out! rated m for violence (ofcourse), swearing, and if I do more chapters... possibly sex please read and review cuz i wont do another chapter unless i get sum reviews


**Heyyy guys~**

**I wish they would make 2P italy one of the characters in the choosing thingy cuz he's awsum... (has a slight obsession with a certain violent italian) anyways XD I actually started writing this in school and it was going to be a whole different story :P but instead its wayyyy awsumer XD its so much fun to write but idk if i wanna do anymore than this chapter :P i guess that's up 2 u guys XD**

**Go ahead and ask questions~ I'll answer what I can!**

**These are the 2P characters if you don't like it... don't read it! **

**(quick fanfic guide)If you don't like swearing, violence, or sex don't read M rated fanfics! If you don't like drama... don't read fanfics at all cuz ever story's gotta have a plot . don't complain to me about the context of my writing... its M for a reason!**

**I do not own hetalia~ but I do own the story XD**

Prologue:

It was Luciano and Flavio Vargas' birthday… by now, Luciano knew the routine. He went to his room around five o'clock and sat on the bed…waiting. After about half an hour he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, then the distinct click of the door locking. He listened to the footsteps as they walked away.

As Luci gazed around his room, looking for something to do, his eyes fell on the window. He heard the doorbell ring and walked over, looking out at the people who had come. He saw the door open and his mother stepped out and invited them in. They were there to celebrate his brother's birthday…. But…. It was his birthday too.

He turned six today…. Flavio was seven. Luciano sighed, resting his head in his hands, 'why does mommy do this every year?' he thought, a dark little voice in the back of his mind answered, _Because she hates you! She always has… because of what you are… _The voice sounded bitter…. Caused to form by the neglect he was treated with…. It was an innocent question… why? Why do you hate me?

But that one innocent question turned into a mantra in his head until he couldn't bear it…. He screamed…. He'd done nothing wrong! _not yet you haven't…. _The voice said, cutting through the turmoil in his mind. He listened to that voice as it gave him an idea… that idea turned into a plan and soon that simple, innocent question, wasn't quite so innocent anymore….

* * *

Luciano woke up the next morning to the sound of his parents' alarm. His parents were just waking up in their room, down the hall. He listened intently...waiting... They got ready for what seemed to be hours, Luci was losing his patience... or maybe he'd had none to begin with... Finally he heard the footsteps that told him they were finally walking down the stairs. He quietly followed after them, like a beast cat up on a mouse.

When he got to the kitchen door, he peeked inside, watching his parents... He thought about the plan he and that... almost evil-sounding voice had worked out... He admitted to himself he was nervous... he wasn't sure he could pull this off... _Remember how she's treated you! You know you deserve this! Think about it! You've been waiting for so long!_ That voice was back again, it sounded excited... like this was the moment the person behind the voice had waited for... The moment He'd been waiting for... He took a deep breath, and did what the voice said... he remembered last year... it was his birthday... and he was just starting to understand that his mother had been hiding him from... everyone... He was so alone... watching his older brother play games with his friends from school in the front yard. As soon as he snapped back to reality he felt himself fill with resentment... a kind of fire was building in him... anger maybe? He growled, it was a low sound that only he could've heard... but... it didn't sound like him... it sounded like... the monster that his mother had always treated him like. He smirked, 'serves her right~' he thought.

He brought himself back to his plan... he knew he could do it now... He watched his father leave, but didn't notice that he'd forgotten the keys on the table. His mother was standing in front of the stove making pancakes. He walked in, acting like he'd just woken up. Luciano rubbed his eyes feebly with his left fist... the perfect act, while behind his back he held a switchblade he'd stolen from his father... he yawned and walked up to his mother "Mommy...I'm hungry..." He practically yawned out, his mother looked down at him, disgust written all over her face. "Not now Luci," She said in an annoyed voice. A dark look crossed his face... anger? hatred? or just frustration? He quickly erased the look before his mother could notice... but it was too late... he saw the fear in her eyes. She sighed, "Fine!" she acted like she wasn't scared of him... she picked him up and he sank his teeth into her neck, drinking his fill of blood, 'one last meal until before she's gone~,' he thought. But before she had a chance to put him down, he pulled the knife from behind his back and smirked, eyes full of hate and triumph that he had managed to pull this off "ciao cagna~" he stabbed the knife into her chest and she fell to the ground, dropping him. He laughed at the horrified look on her face as he licked the blade of the knife clean and watched her bleed out on the floor...

He was about to put the rest of his plan in motion... but when he turned around, he saw something he hadn't accounted for. His father stood there in shock, hand hovering over the keys he'd left on the table. Luci frowned, but it came out as more of an enraged scowl. He hadn't wanted to kill his father... _don't forget... he just sat back and watched what she did to you! he doesn't deserve to live! and if he does... he'll only get you in trouble! _There was that voice again... urging him to kill the man that was his father... and Luci believed that voice... it was the only one who truly understood his pain. His scowl slowly turned into a sneer... and he realized something... he hated his father too. He chuckled darkly, slowly smirking at the shocked look on his father's face... His father watched him with wary eyes as he slowly stepped closer, a dangerous glint in his eyes... his hand subconsciously playing with the knife, twirling around his fingers... he had a cocky look to him, the way he smirked and the way he walked. When Luci was a few feet from his father, his smirk turned into a deranged smile, and he tackled his father, giggling maniacally as he stabbed him, again, and again, and again... he was finally getting what he'd always wanted! ..._revenge! haha finally! I've been waiting so long! _the voice said, happy and excited like a child.

When Luci was done, he was covered in blood, he ran upstairs to get his fratello. When he got to his room, he couldn't help but grin at the horrified look Flavio gave him. He giggled, his voice dripping with pure false innocence, " fratello~ mommy and daddy went to hell~ so we can be together forever~" Flavio nearly screamed as it hit him... h-his... little brother... killed their parents...? He ran downstairs and broke down crying over the sight of his parents' mangled bodies. Someone pulled him up by the collar and shoved him into the wall "first you gotta make a promise fratello~" Luci said, smirking with a dark glint in his eyes. "w-what!?" Flavio was clearly panicked. Luciano tsk'd "you can't tell anyone what I did~" His eyes got darker "or your next~" he laughed and dropped Flavio on the floor... knowing he wouldn't have the guts to disobey... Flavio ran to his father's side, crying and hugging his father's motionless, blood-covered body.

Luci smirked 'perfect~' he thought... and now for the last part. He went and picked up the phone, practicing his act one more time before calling 911.

"Hello, this is the Lockport City Police Department, how may I help you" a womans voice came over the line.

Luci smirked, and made his voice turn childish and innocent, "M-mommy and d-d-daddy are...are h-hurt" Making himself sound like he's sobbing "T-there's...b-b-blood and-"

"We'll be over right away" she cut him off "do you know where you live?"

He kept crying, even making false tears fall in order to help his act "b-b-by th-the post office"

"Okay... can you stand outside for us" she said as more of a statement than a question... then hung up, unable to listen to the sobbing of a child any longer.

He chuckled darkly when she hung up, and he walked back into the kitchen, smirking " fratello~" he called "Lets go outside~" He pulled the crying boy off his father by the collar of his shirt. He noted that Flavio was covered in his parents' blood 'perfect~' he thought to himself. His plan was going perfectly~ He pulled his brother outside and started crying, getting into the act of a scared and upset little boy. The police arrived and tried to ask the boys questions... but they seemed to be near hysterics. The police eventually gave up and called their grandpa to take them in.

**I dunno if I wanna write more :P so tell me if you like it~**

**Also... I wasn't sure which name to pick but I finally settled for this one. Cuz I gots mad skill XD lol jk.**


End file.
